


Red Apron

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze, Collage Student Thomas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rude Teresa, Sassy Minho, Tinder, Waiter!Newt, minho just wants Thomas to get a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: "Fuck, Thomas come on!""No, Minho. I'm not signing up for Tinder!"Or~Minho signs Thomas up for Tinder and he gets a date with teresa, who is rude asf and their cute waiter is just trying to do his job. Cue Newt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. 
> 
> There’s no smut in this, so sorry if y’all wanted that. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. I love feedback❣️

"Fuck, Thomas come on!" 

"No, Minho. I'm not signing up for Tinder!" 

Minho groaned and covered his face with his hands, exasperated. 

Thomas popped his hip and raised an eyebrow at his friend before him, who had been begging for him to make a Tinder account for the past week. 

"Dude, you haven't gotten laid in months, let alone been on a date with someone!" Minho explained, for what seemed like the millionth time. 

Thomas narrowed his eyes and huffed loudly, examining his pleading expression. 

"Please..?" Minho tried again, handing his phone to him with a small, begging smile on his face. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and snatched the phone, sneering a little as his friend began cheering at his win. "Yeah, shut up." 

The two set themselves on the couch, Minho constantly leaning over his shoulder, helping him choose and profile picture and bio. 

'A collage student in desperate need of a date and a possible hook up' 

"Minho, are you crazy?" Thomas screamed, grabbing the phone and instantly back-spacing the whole bio, ignoring the wild cackles from his 'friend'. 

It took a couple minutes, but soon his profile was to his liking, simple and sweet. Minho immediately then encouraged for him to start looking for matches, or possible hookups as he called it. 

Thomas frowned as his finger started to cramp from how many times he's swiped left, tuning out Minho's exclaims of how he was being too picky. 

But then, a girl caught his eye, and he pulled away his finger to examine her more. She had long wavy hair and kind brown eyes that kinda made him shrug and think, 'why not?'

When he finally swiped right, Minho let out a long, relived sigh and dramatically fell back against the couch. Thomas blinked when the words Matched popped up on his screen. 

"Dude, you matched with Teresa!" Minho hooted, shaking his shoulders excitedly. 

"It worries me how much you are interested in my love life." Thomas grumbled fondly and shook off the hands. 

"She sent you a message! Open it, open it." He cheered like a child, crowding over him and peering at the screen curiously.

Thomas let’s out a nervous exhale and clicks on the message, letting his eyes quickly scan over the words. 

Hey Tommy, (can I call you that?) saw that we matched. Fancy getting lunch together?

He reread it again. And again. 

“Dude.” Was all Minho said for a moment and Thomas could practically feel his friend’s body wiring up, ready to explode. 

“She’s into you! You gotta say yes, I mean she asked if she could call you Tommy. How cute is that,” 

Thomas shushed his friend and elbowed him away, readying his hands to give a reply. Of course he was going to accept, but he didn’t know how to put it into words. Should he be chill? Or maybe show a little excitement? 

After thinking for a few moments and nibbling on his bottom lip viciously, Thomas typed out a reply. 

Hey Teresa, yes you can call me that and yes I’d love to get lunch some time;) 

Thomas purses his lips and showed Minho the screen for approval, pressing the send button once he got an accepting nod. 

The reply came almost immediately. 

Awesome:) how’s this Friday sound? 

~  
~

Thomas took in a deep breath and quickly finished buttoning up the grey button-up that Minho said looked ravishing on him, and that it brought out eyes. Whatever that meant.

“Tommy-boy! You got five minutes before it’s time to go go go!” Minho sing-songed from outside his room, pressing a few knocks to his door frame. 

He grabbed his phone and zipped up his vest, a little uncomfortable in the clothes that definitely weren’t his style. He’d rather be in sweats and a pair of joggers right about now. 

Minho flounced up behind him and slapped a hand onto his back before carefully fixing his hair that really didn’t need fixing. 

“You look great!” He exclaimed proudly, since it was him to pick out the outfit. Thomas didn’t even own a button up, the whole outfit was Minho’s, excluding the jeans. 

Thomas gave a little wave and headed out the door, glancing at his watch to see he had about ten minutes to arrive, which wasn’t horrible seeing as the little diner was less than five minutes away. 

He hopped into his car and set it into drive, humming along to some of his music to try and calm his nerves. It had seemed like years since he’s been on an actual date. Maybe he did need this. 

Thomas pulled into the parking lot and gave himself a quick once over, nodding to himself in approval before pulling the keys out of the ignition. 

The bell chimed as the door opened, signaling his arrival. He looked down at his phone to see that he hadn’t received a message saying she was here. He might as well get a table. 

“Hiya! How many?” A girl about his age smiled cheerily at him, like she loved being at work on a Friday. 

“Uh, a table for two please.” Thomas said, scratching his chin a little. 

The waitress, Ellie, smiled again and grabbed two menus before telling him to follow her. Thomas stuffed his hands in his pockets and started after her. 

She lead him to a booth and set down the menus, telling him a waitress would be with him right away. He thanked her and sat down, folding his hands awkwardly on the table. 

He pulled out his phone and checked his messages, sending a quick text saying he had gotten a booth. There was no answer. 

Thomas sat there for a minute or so, tapping the table top randomly, and found himself checking his notifications every few seconds. 

“Hi! I’m Paige, I’ll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?”

Thomas gave a little smile and gave the drink section a once over. “Uh, I’ll have a water please. There’s also someone coming soon.” 

Paige smiled and nodded, telling him she’ll be right back before walking away. 

Thomas clucked his tongue and sighed, picking at the corners of the menu, starting to feel a little uneasy about the whole thing. 

He checked his phone again, but jumped when a hand was set on his shoulder. 

“Hi Tommy! Sorry I was a little late, traffics horrible.” He looked up to see Teresa standing there with a big smile on her face. 

Thomas stood and quickly debated giving her a hug, but she got the memo and happily wrapped her arms around him. 

She set herself into the booth across from him and immediately jumped into conversation about how she’s never been to this diner before. Thomas found himself slightly taken back at how fast she was speaking. 

“So I was thinking next time we can go to this restaurant called ‘Ruth’s’,” 

She was cut off by the arrival of their waitress Paige, who had come back with his water. “Hi! What can I get you to drink?” 

Teresa suddenly glanced away from him and her faced seemed to twist into an annoyed sneer, but maybe he was imagining it. 

“Do you serve diet water?” Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed ‘diet water’, never hearing of such thing. 

Paige shared his reaction, but hurriedly covered it up. “Uh, no. But we do have regular water.” She smiled kindly. 

Teresa curled her lip and huffed, waving her hand in dismissal. “No, gross. I’ll have a Diet Coke then.”

Paige nodded and was off again. Thomas sniffed and rolled his lips before opening his mouth to make a joke. 

“You know Diet Coke is actually bad for you, right?” He tried an awkward smile, hoping she’d laugh. 

Her reaction was the exact opposite. 

“Uh, not funny. I’m trying to be healthy. That’s why I chose Diet Coke, hence the name.” 

Thomas widened his eyes and cleared his throat, mumbling a quick, ‘of course.’

She obviously didn’t notice his sudden take back and went on chattering about a recent deal she’s been splurging on at her favorite store. Thomas suddenly regretted his decision on letting Minho make him a Tinder. He was feeling quite bored, confused and a little attacked. 

“Ugh, where is the fucking waitress?” She complained, peering around the restaurant for Paige.

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek, not daring to say that it’s been only a few minutes since they last saw their waitress. 

“I’m sorry for the wait guys, I’ll be your new server,” 

Thomas looked up and his eyes widened comically. Because hot damn there was a smoking hot guy in front of him, looking absolutely edible in his red apron. 

He had dirty blond hair, doe eyes colored with honey and pink, kissable lips. His name tag on his left breast displayed the most adorable name,

Newt. 

Damn. 

Of course, Teresa had to ruin the moment of his star struck gazing. 

“Uh, where is our other waitress?” She bit almost rudely. 

Newt’s smile faded a little and he shifted almost uncomfortably. “She went home sick.” 

Teresa let out a scoff and pushed away her soda, exclaiming that it could be infected with thousands of bacteria. 

Thomas grit his teeth and rolled his eyes. 

“Uhm, could we get another soda please?” Thomas asked as politely as he could, trying to make up for her attitude, hoping he could see the apology in his features. 

Newt looked over at him and seemed to relax, letting his smile grow again and he nodded, scribbling it down on his notepad. 

“Are you guys ready to order?” The gorgeous boy asked, glancing at him, smiling almost shyly. Thomas’s heart leaped. 

Teresa didn’t even notice the way they were practically eye-fucking each other and started rattling off her order, which made Newt break the seemingly staring contest. 

“Do you have this option but vegan?” 

Newt paused and confusedly glanced at where she was pointing. “That’s, a uh, bacon cheeseburger.” 

Thomas almost groaned, wanting to slam his head on the table repeatedly. 

She narrowed her eyes. “And? I’ve heard that they have meatless burgers now.” 

Newt shifted and clicked his pen on the notepad. “I don’t think we have those.” 

Teresa went back to examining the menu without another word, which made Newt frown and turn back to him, pen ready to write. 

“I’ll just have the cheeseburger with steak fries please.” He murmured and offered a smile, passing over the menu. 

Newt smirked and took the menu and slyly winked, scribbling down on his notepad. “I’ll be right back, let me put this in for you.”

Thomas definitely did not stare at his arse as the boy walked away. He had to shake himself out of it when Teresa’s frustrated voice broke his concentration. 

“I have to go.” She exclaimed, standing up and slipping on her coat. 

“Wait, what?” 

“My boyfriend just texted me, asking me to pick him up.”

Thomas’ jaw dropped open a little and he looked at her like she was crazy. “Your what?” 

Teresa zipped up her coat and looked like it was obvious. “My boyfriend...” 

And then she was gone. 

Thomas sat there for a moment, completely shocked. 

He whipped out his phone and sent a message to Minho, that contained lots of question and exclamation marks. 

“Is she in the bathroom or something?” Someone spoke and it made Thomas look up, and immediately smile at who it was. 

“Uh no, she left. Apparently her boyfriend asked her to pick him up.” He watched as Newt’s face twist into confusion. 

“So she wasn’t your date?” He asked, setting down another water and coke. 

Thomas shook his head and laughed. “No, she was my date.” 

His eyebrows shot up and he lowered the notepad in his hands. “Oh shit. This is a story I need to hear.” 

Thomas shrugged and smiled. “Sure, when are you on break?”

Newt suddenly looked excited and smirked. “Now.”


	2. Red Apron {2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I wrote a second chapter filled with tons of Newtmas interaction! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to write, I’ve just been so extremely busy. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

* * *

“So then after you left, she just stands up and says she needs to pick up her boyfriend!” Thomas exclaims, throwing his hands up and making wild hand gestures.  
  
Newt let out a disbelief-colored laugh, his eyes a little wide and a large smile on his face.

  
“Bloody unbelievable!” He chucked, and shook his head.

  
Thomas snorts. “I’m not too broken up about it. She was pretty rude.” He shrugged.

  
“Well no shit! She asked for a vegan bacon cheeseburger! Like what?” Newt sounded exasperated, but amused. Thomas just shrugged and hide his smile behind the water cup.

  
They both fell quiet for just a moment, and Thomas looked back up, surprised to see the blond staring at him.

  
Their eyes locked and Thomas felt his cheeks heat up, but he couldn’t make himself look away from those gorgeous eyes.

  
He felt his fingertips tingle, as they itched to dance across the pale, petite skin before him. But instead, he pressed his fingertips onto the tabletop until they turned white.

  
Newt finally broke their gazing with a glance at a clock and a loud curse. “Shit my break’s up. I gotta get back to work.”

  
Thomas frowned and glanced down at his lap, upset that the twenty minutes flew by so quickly and he hadn’t even noticed.

  
Newt stood, grabbed a nearby napkin and pulled a pen out of his apron. He quickly scribbled on it and tossed it his way.

  
“Call me.” And with a wink and a small smile, he was gone. Thomas sat frozen in his seat, a little flabbergasted but in awe at what went down in the past hour.

  
He finally shook himself out of it, and stood, quickly snatching up the napkin and shoving it in his pocket. He spared one last glance at the direction Newt went before heading out the diner door, feeling as if the little bell chime was his new sign of good luck.

  
Thomas entered his shared flat and kicked off his shoes, throwing off his jacket and dazedly strolling into the kitchenette, where he knew Minho would be.

  
Minho quirked an eyebrow at the look on Thomas’ face and set down the ice cream container he was eating out of. “Hey! How did it go?”

  
Thomas smiled and shook his head, plopping down in one of the chairs and sighing.

  
Minho became antsy at the lack of response. He sat down in front of the brunette and waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to Thomas?”

  
Thomas blinked and looked at Minho lazily. “What?”

  
Minho sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dude. I asked how it went.”

  
Thomas perked up at that, his thoughts once again filled with a certain blond boy. “Fantastic.”

  
Minho smiled and cheered at his success. “I knew that Tinder account would do you good!”

  
Thomas just nodded.

  
“So... did you guys plan another date?” He asked, leaning forward, wanting to know every single detail.

  
Thomas shrugged. “No? I just got his number, I might text him tonight though-“

  
Minho interrupted him. “Wait,  _he?_  Thomas what about Teresa?”

  
Thomas frowned before coming to realization. “Did you not get my text?”

  
Minho shook his head and patted his pockets for his phone. “Nah man. I haven’t been on my phone all day. Why?”

  
Thomas let out a long drawn sigh, not feeling like explaining the long story over again.

“Okay. Long story short, Teresa was a total mistake and I got a hot waiter’s number.”

  
Minho’s eyes widened and he didn’t reply for a second, trying to fully understand. He placed a hand on his chin made a humming noise.

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

A moment ticked by and Thomas just stared at his friend. “So... did you like, feel him up in the bathroom or something?”

  
Thomas shrieked and roughly pushed his shoulder. “Dude!”

  
Minho laughed and pushed Thomas back. “I was just asking!”

  
“Ugh no. We just talked for a bit and I got his number. I’ll probably text him later tonight.” Thomas shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal, but the mere thought of seeing the blond again made his heart pound.

  
“That’s my boy!” Minho grinned and wrapped an arm around him, squeezing him in tight.

  
“Alright alright! That’s enough.”

~

Later when Thomas was laying in bed, he stared up at the ceiling, nibbling on his lips as he had a mental debate on whether to actually send a text tonight.

  
He didn’t want to seem too desperate, since he just met him today, but he also didn’t want to seem disinterested.

  
“Ugh. Fuck it.” Thomas mumbled and pulled out his phone, typing in the number he *maybe* memorized.

  
_To Newt:_  
_Hey it’s Thomas. I really enjoyed earlier today, maybe we could do it again?_

  
Thomas bit his lip once more as he reread the message a few times, swallowing before forcefully hitting the send button. No going back now.

  
Thomas immediately locked the phone and tossed it to the side, playing with his hands as his anxiety fluttered in his stomach.

  
‘He probably won’t reply tonight’ Thomas thought to himself in efforts to calm him down.

  
It didn’t work, as just a second later, his phone dinged, signaling a new message had been received.

  
Thomas felt his eyes widen comically as he stared up at the ceiling. He let out a small breath before feeling around for his phone, his heart racing just a little bit fast.

  
He unlocked his phone and hesitated for a moment to click on the message. He let out a large exhale before opening it.

  
_From Newt:_  
_hey tommy, I had a great time too. do you fancy coffee?_

  
Thomas definitely did not let out a loud, relief filled laugh, rubbing his eyes ferociously. The message was still there.

  
Thomas felt a huge grin split his face as his eyes narrowed in on the nickname, ‘tommy’. How adorable.

  
His fingers immediately flew across the keyboard as he typed his reply. He felt excitement sizzle in his veins as he hit send.

  
_To Newt:  
Yeah, I love coffee. Why?_

  
The three bubbles popped up immediately, making him almost shiver in anticipation.

_From Newt:  
because I’m asking you out on a date, you shank._

  
Thomas blinked rapidly at the text, feeling his mouth drop open a bit.

  
_To Newt:  
When are you free?_

~

Thomas stared at the way his pink lips wrapped around the white lid. He felt so invested in this wonder before him as the blond was launching them into an action packed story that required much hand movement.

  
“So then, there I am, standing at the airport with no cash or travel plan, just a plane ticket and the will to just leave the UK.” Newt smiled and took another swig of his tea. Turns out, he actually dislikes coffee.

  
Thomas felt a soft smile take place on his face. “I would never be able to do that. Where did you go?”

  
Newt crossed his legs and leaned back. The lowering sun peaked through the window and casted a golden glow onto the blond, making him look almost angelic. Thomas longed to take a picture, wanting this moment to last forever.

  
Newt smiled at rimmed the plastic lid. “Turns out, one of my mates from high school lived nearby, and offered to let me stay with him.”

  
Thomas never felt so relaxed. Here he was, in his quiet, quaint coffee shop that smelled of his dreams, and not to mention the beautiful boy across from him. He was definitely living in the moment.

  
“That’s lucky.” Thomas murmured, gazing appreciatively.

  
Newt laughed. “Oh yeah. Alby is definitely a lifesaver.”

  
Thomas just nodded, and glanced down at his cup, noticing it was almost empty.

  
“What about you, Tommy? What’s going on in your life, other than going on shitty Tinder dates.” Newt joked goodheartedly.

  
Thomas leaned back and gave a small shrug. “Well, I’m currently attending collage in hopes of becoming a veterinarian. But if all else fails, I could always become a highly paid escort.”

  
Newt raised an eyebrow and smirked, humming in thought. “Oh, could you now?”

  
Thomas mirrored the playful smile and nodded. “Oh yeah. Highest paid escort ever.”

  
Newt clicked his tongue and looked away dramatically. “I would hope that I could afford your service.”

  
Thomas smirked and leaned forward, all in good nature. “I’m sure I could give a discount.”

  
The two just looked on at each other with relaxed smiles, Thomas jumped a little when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

  
“I’m sorry, one second.” He quickly whipped out his phone and silenced the call, shoving it back in his pocket.

  
“I actually should be getting back. I promised Alby dinner.” Newt gave him an apologetic smile.

  
Thomas reassured him with a understanding nod. “Of course. Let me walk you to your car?”

  
“Why thank you Tommy. Such a gentleman.”

  
The two stood and tossed their cups in the bin. Thomas held open the door and smiled to himself at a cheerful ding of a bell rang. His sign of good luck.

  
He shoved his hands in his pockets as they started walking. “I had a really good time.” Thomas said lowly.

  
Newt stopped in front of his car and turned towards him. “I did too.”

  
Thomas searched the blond’s face before opening his mouth, ready to say a daring question.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
Newt’s cheeks flushed a little, whether it was from the statement or the cold, it was still adorable.

  
“Of course.”

  
Thomas leaned in, and his eyes fluttered shut as their lips pressed against each other softly. His hand came up and cupped Newt’s cheek, and tilted their heads to allow more access.

  
Thomas basked in the way his lips tasted. The sweet whisper of vanilla and chocolate. He was drowning in Newt, and he never wanted to breathe oxygen again.

  
The kiss was finally broken, and Thomas leaned back a little to smile at the boy before him.

  
Newt backed away, pressing a small, sweet kiss to the side of his mouth. “Call me.”

~

****Six Months Later****

  
Thomas slung his arm around Newt, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before glancing down at the menu in front of them.

  
“What sounds good, baby?”  
Thomas asked, scanning the menu in search of something that will fulfill his hunger.

  
Newt hummed, and flipped the page, dragging his finger down the laminated paper before replying. “I actually think this soup sounds good,”

“Tommy?”

A familiar voice broke them out of their little bubble. Thomas frowned and looked up, his eyes widening at the person standing in front of them.

“Teresa?”

There she stood, a smile on her face and her hip popped. “Hey! Been awhile huh?” She stepped forward, completely ignoring his boyfriend glued to his side.

  
Thomas awkwardly scratched his head. “Uh, yeah...”

He felt Newt slowly begin to tense up.

“What are you doing here?” Teresa asked, leaning on the table a little.

  
“Date night.” Came a new voice, and it was none other than Newt. Thomas spared him a glance to see the blond gritting his teeth as he stared up at Teresa.

  
Teresa finally looked away from Thomas and had the audacity to look surprised. “Hey, aren’t you the waiter from that one place,”

  
Thomas interrupted her. “I think it’s time for you to leave.” He rubbed circles onto Newt’s shoulder, feeling the blond slowly melt into his side again.

  
Teresa got a nasty look on her face and she stepped back. “Excuse me?”

  
“He’s got a boyfriend Teresa. And if I remember correctly, so do you.” Newt almost hissed, his usually kind eyes were now narrowed in anger.

  
Teresa gaped at him before rolling her eyes and turning around, stomping away like a child.

  
Newt sighed and refused to look anywhere but him as Thomas tried to catch his gaze.

  
“Hey.” Thomas nudged him, which made Newt finally look up. “I love you.”

Those words immediately placed a warm smile on his boyfriend’s face, and the blond cooed.

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! I love feedback! 
> 
> On another note, I finally saw Death Cure and myyyyyyyy fuckin god I’m so traumatized and hurt I might start crying again if I continue. So basically I’m writing this pure fluff to take my mind off of *that thing we don’t want to talk about*
> 
> To whoever saw the movie, I hope you’re okay, even though I know you aren’t.
> 
> Send me prompts on my tumblr   
> @bittersweet-newt!!!
> 
> ~nicky


End file.
